Sapphire Dragon Slayer Magic
Sapphire Dragon Slayer Magic(サファイアドラゴンスレイヤー,Safaia Doragon Sureiyā) is a Caster-Type Magic, a Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic used by Rowan Harper and Crow Harper who were both taught by the Sapphire Dragon Phiraga. This Dragon Slayer Magic revolves around using the element of Sapphires. Description This specific Dragon Slayer Magic allows its user to incorporate the element of emeralds into their attacks gaining the characteristics exclusive to Sapphire Dragons. The user can produce Sapphires onto any part of their body and can be used for either offense or defense depending on the needs of the user. The Sapphires produced by Dragon Slayers are very durable and can withstand any type of attack be it physical or magic-based as well as be able to dish out a decent amount of Damage as well. This type of Dragon Slayer Magic tries to make a balance for offense and defense although its spells are more known to be offense-oriented. Like other Dragon Slayers, this one allows its user to consume external sources of sapphires to replenish energy and strength back to a fully healthy state while at the same time not allowing for the digestion of sapphire that the user themselves created. 'Basic Spells' *'Sapphire Dragon Roar': The exclusive Sapphire version of the Dragon Roar ability. After a Sapphire Dragon Slayer inhales enough air and combing it with magic power, he proceeds to shape it into a very powerful tornado that produces shards of sapphire that can inflict damage onto an opponent. **'Sapphire Dragon Turret Gun': An ability Rowan created while learning how to use the Dragon Roar, the set-up is similar but upon exhaling Rowan proceeds to produces sapphires and them spit them in a very condensed and rapid-fire attack that can damage anyone who is in its path. *'Sapphire Dragon Armor': The user makes an armor out of sapphire to protect himself/herself it can be used for defensive purposes ,and offensive purposes. *'Sapphire Dragon Shooting Star Horn': This attack allows the user to completely cover their head in sapphire and proceed to headbutt a foe at a high speed. *'Sapphire Dragon Punishing Drll': A spell Crow created when he lived on the forest, he learned while practicing punches with a tree, the spell consists of turning the hand to a Sapphire Drill that is extremely durable if used with a lot of pressure can be fatal and lead to major injuries. *'Sapphire Dragon Gauntlet': The user creates a Glove made of Sapphire used to punch the opponent wih the durable material the Glove can break if facing to much pressure also the user can add things to gauntlet like claws or other things. **'Sapphire Dragon Chainsaw': The user turns his hand to a moving chainsaw similar to a sword that can cut trees and rocks on instant if the user is an expert at this spell and used with enough speed can break even other elements but it isn't guaranteed that it will totally work if used on someone it ca cut the enemy in half. **'Sapphire Dragon Chain Ball': A very brutal, ferocious and, offensive spell it consists of turning a body part usually the Arm into a Chain Ball, this requires to have an enormous quantity of strength, the user moves the chain ball with the part he turned it and crushes anything it comes in contact with but it can break if used on too many things together. *'Sapphire Dragon Shield': One of the only defensive spells of this magic the user makes or turns his hands into a shield that can protect from high powered attacks or can even reflect the attack if the user masters the spell. *'Sapphire Dragon Excalibur': A spell Rowan created while practicing his Sword abilities, Rowan's sword (or swords depending on if he is dual-handed or not) either become encased with Sapphire or he creates a Sapphire Sword which he can effectively use on his opponents. *'Sapphire Dragon Scythe Wing': The user transforms his hands into sharp blades and similar to Sharp Wings , jumps in the air and then launches himself down to the opponent. *'Sapphire Dragon Chains': A spell Crow created while training on the woods, it consists of making or creating chains that are extremely durable and resistant it can be used to stop an opponent immobilize and other effective uses. Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic and Abilities